Huge Revolution, Far from over
Welcome welcome to Denerog Retro vile, not to be confused with farm vile, It is much more like mass effect with good ending! Today on our Tardis trip to early yugioh beginnings we are looking at one of most unappreciated decks of all time. Yes It's true it is Huge revolution and its far from over! Soo we invite you! our specialists with yugioh degrees to sit around our imaginary mat covered round table and discus some of new ideas for this great and funy deck! Monsters were chosen mainly because of the great combination potential with the trap and spell cards and because they have great defence stats, the ones who don't are also useful as a simple set def. cannon folder and combined with for example Human-Wave Tactics make a great deck thinner. The idea is to hold on and thin your deck until you activate Tri-Wight and activate Huge revolution The sinchro potential is also great because of constant summoning from deck, hand and the grave there are few cards iam uncertain about keeping in the deck and those are> One Heart of the Underdog and Ultimate Offering. Good replacement would be third Human-Wave Tactics and Tri-Wight Now on to the side deck> the idea was to play all of those great old cards in one deck but they simply don't go under 40 in total so I decided to put them at least in the side deck. let me explain them a little> The Symbols of Duty are great swapers, if you have played Enchanting Fitting Room or The League of Uniform Nomenclature you can easily swap your field monsters with those in the grave and thus completing the Huge Revolution requirements. Or after using Human-Wave Tactics swaping for the tuner The Tyrant's Throes is just as well comboable (from now on this is a word!) with the cards mentioned above and I personally think that this card could seriously change the atmosphere in duels against stronger modern decks The Faustian Bargain hmm what could I say about this masterpiece of the Yugiohs great past. well quiet frankly it is a card that "sends" opponents special summoned monster to narnia and replaces it with your great little guy. The Mystical Space Typhoon well you know the card and if you don't then its you who just jumped out Golums cave looking for your precious... The Skill Drain Well... in this time and age of information we should sometimes stop and just be, forget about everything and don't do nothing and your friends too and if they don't want to? well hit them with the stick ... or your yugioh binders just to beat some out sence out of them (that's kind of like getting hit by Chinese yellow pages) Since this deck doesn't really run on effects and the only reason you have synchros is that you need some attack power to stay on the horse after the revolution is over (that's kind of funny isn't it) The skill drain is like glass of cheap red vine after a bottle of vodka and it's all just for your opponent! The Junk Synchron is the only card in this deck that I've decided to throw out, just like its name it just doesn't fit in this deck but it fits right back in the Junk binder. Flashing your junk in the normal monster deck isn't just a good idea. ---- Soooo~ Today's trip to Denerog's magical retro vile inspired by the Russian revolution is at its end, and now to all of you people wishing for this beautiful day never to end we say this> Tune back for more shows like "what's the monster behind the royal decree" or instant classic "Who wants to be (a) Kaiba" and don't forget the greatest show of all time "Domino city shore" on next episode with the funny beat down Oyama Gear town, Deck inspired by Japanese kabuki actors playing female roles! SincerelyDenerog 01:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC)